Hinata: A Cinderella Story
by happyhypere
Summary: Poor Hinata is constantly tormented by her evil sisters Sakura and Ino. She was never really happy until she suddenly fell for a cute, new boy at her school. Will her sister take him away from her or will she keep her happiness forever more?
1. Chapter 1 A Nasty breakfast

Dedicated to: Kellie-chan, Bellita-chan and Nina-chan. Luv you guys and thanks for the anime/manga support. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but it should be real...

It was still dark at 5 am in the morning; it was totally silent in the Hyuuga mansion except for the occasional cheeps of birds outside Hinata's window

It was still dark at 5 am in the morning; it was totally silent in the Hyuuga mansion except for the occasional cheeps of birds outside the stain glass windows. Under the elegant curve of marble stairs was a small storage room with an old wooden door that looked quite out of place with the elegant furnishings of the mansion. Inside the storage room it was dreadfully dark and cramped. A tiny single bed took up most of the space inside the storage room and a petite bedside table barely squeezed in between the bed and the closed door.

On the small wooden bed a girl slept peacefully among the white covers, her legs were curled in to fit onto the bed and the white covers that covered her were patched and thread-bare. Her long, silky hair spread against the white pillow making a startling contrast between the cotton white sheets and dark midnight hair. The bluish tinge in her hair matched the dark bags under her eyes even more obvious against her pale skin. She sighed in her sleep tiredly and snuggled into the covers.

RING!! RING!! Suddenly, her alarm clock clanged wildly beside her head rocking the bedside table like a swing. Groaning silently, the girl slammed her hands onto the clock. She grabbed the pillow and stuffed it over her head muttering a string of curses that was unsuitable for her angelic face. Closing her eyes, she fell asleep again almost instantly.

After what seemed almost a second later, a screeching voice came from upstairs: "Hinata, where are my fluffy slippers." Hinata raised her head from her pillow. She opened her eyes blearily to look at her alarm clock. "Oh crap," she muttered. "Seven o'clock already." She hurriedly got up from bed and pulled on her plain jeans and t-shirt. Ducking out of her tiny room under the stairs she ran up the marble stairs quickly while attempting to pull her messy hair into a bun. "HINATA!!" the voice rose to a scream. "WHERE ARE YOU??"

"Coming, onee-san." Hinata yelled nervously. She ran through the long corridor upstairs puffing as she struggled to get her jacket on. Bursting through a cream coloured door with 'Sakura' in pink letterings glued onto it, she fell into a room painted in bubble gum pink.

A cream coloured bed with elaborate flower decorations carved onto the headboard stood in the middle of the room. Bright pink covers trimmed with lace and printed with red love hearts was strewn messily onto the bed. Sitting on the covers was a pretty girl with a nasty expression on her face. She was wearing a pink night gown with lace collars and her waist length pink hair was braided into thousands of tiny plaits.

"Where were you?" Demanded Sakura sitting in her pink lacy bed.

Sorry, onee-san." Muttered Hinata. "I was attending to Ino-sama."

"That pig." Screamed Sakura loudly chucking a pink soft toy at Hinata's head making her duck. "I'll throttle her. Go and get my fluffy slippers NOW, Hinata."

"Yes, Sakura-sama." Hinata whispered as she rushed to the wardrobe searching for her older sister's fluffy slippers. Trying to sort through the avalanche of clothing and shoes, Hinata tried hard not to burst into tears. (Yes, Hinata is very emotional)

"Hinata," Sakura demanded loudly. "Did you sleep in and forgot to sort through my wardrobe AGAIN??"

"N… No, Sa… Sakura-sama." Whispered Hinata nervously. "I had to help Ino-sama with her English assignment this morning." Actually that was yesterday afternoon. Hinata added silently in her head. She had to finish hers yesterday night and fell asleep at 12 even through she still hasn't finished yet. No wonder, she couldn't get up this morning.

"Well, Hinata," Sakura said imperiously. "I decide that I am going to have some of your famous pancakes this morning" Sakura added evilly knowing that Ino hated them even through Hinata made really delicious pancakes

"Yes Sakura-sama" Muttered Hinata.

Grabbing Sakura's fluffy bunny slippers, Hinata settled it gently onto the carpet next to her sister's feet and before Sakura could say another word Hinata rushed out of her room. Running along the corridor Hinata tiptoed to a stop outside an aquamarine blue door with dark blue glitter spread over it. Pushing open the door quietly, Hinata peeked in to check whether Ino was still asleep. The platinum blond girl was still sleeping between her baby blue covers. Creeping past her, Hinata quietly fetched Ino's blue piggy slippers from her slightly neater wardrobe. Setting it onto Ino's sheepskin rug Hinata began shaking Ino gently on the shoulder.

"Ino sama," Hinata called quietly. "It's time to wake up for school."

Ino muttered incoherently and turned over without even stirring.

"Ino sama," Called Hinata, louder this time. "You better hurry up or you'll be late."

Still no response from Ino. Hinata looked worriedly at the door and shook Ino harder. Before Hinata could wake Ino up Sakura barged in through the door in her night gown screaming. Sakura jumped right onto Ino and began tugging her sister's hair shouting 'pig'. Of course, Ino woke up after that and began throwing wild punches which nearly hit Hinata. Sakura kept on wrestling with her sister's long blond hair until Ino rolled off her bed onto the floor. Hinata took that as her queue to leave and disappeared out of Ino's room before any of Ino's wild punches could fly any where near her face.

By the time Hinata finished with the pancakes and tidied up Sakura's wardrobe, both of her sisters have finished their cat fight and was coming down the stairs still fuming at each other. Ino's long golden hair was tied back in a tight pony tail with only her trademark fringe left out of her neat ponytail. She was wearing a dark blue plaid mini skirt and a white turtle neck with no sleeves. A string of black pearls hung at her neck contrasting nicely with the white wool of the turtle neck. She was wearing red ankle boots with her matching red shoulder bag which was serving as her school bag for today. She had subtle make up that looked natural and the sapphire studs in her ears brought out her light blue eyes.

Sakura has taken out all the plaits in her hair so that it was flaxen rather than straight. (Sakura actually bothered to plait her hair yesterday night because she just got hair extensions. She did it with Hinata's help of course.) Her hair was loosely tied up with a long red ribbon that trailed down her back entwined with her hair. Her hanging ruby earrings bobbed with her head every time she turned to glare at Ino who was ignoring her. An emerald-green satin bow was tied at her neck complimenting the sea green sun dress that she wore. Her silver sandals had long elegant straps which twisted around her tanned skin. Her make up was slightly heavier than Ino's since Sakura has the habit of using more makeup when she is cross.

Hinata sighed inwardly as she did every time her sisters came down stairs in their nice clothes and makeup. With mean sisters who teased her nastily every time they weren't arguing with each other and a naturally low self esteem Hinata constantly felt ugly. Feeling as if another second of looking at her spoilt but beautiful sisters will make her vomit, Hinata grabbed a pancake, took her bag and rushed out of the house.


	2. Chapter 2 Friends

Hinata puffed heavily as she ran towards the school gate trying to keep her swaying breakfast in her stomach. Holding onto her grey shoulder bag tightly Hinata looked around nervously trying catching her breath. Suddenly, Hinata caught the sight of a tall girl wearing ultra large sunglasses leaning on the school gate.

"Yukiko-san," Smiled Hinata relieved to have finally caught sight of her friend.

"Hey, Hinata." Yukiko walked towards Hinata casually. "Slept in again?" She asked patting Hinata's messy bun.

"Yeah," Sighed Hinata tiredly. "I am exhausted but I still haven't…"

"Finished your English assignment yet, right?" Asked Yukiko looking sympathetically at Hinata.

"Yep," Agreed Hinata dejectedly looking sad and miserable.

"Hey, don't stress Hinata." Yukiko said patting Hinata gently on the back. "I'll finish it for you."

"Really?" Hinata asked hopefully unknowingly giving Yukiko puppy eyes.

"You know I can't desert you to the fury of Tsunade sensei when you give me those puppy eyes." Sighed Yukiko half jokingly.

"Thanks Yukiko, you rock!" Cheered Hinata as Yukiko and her began walking into the school building.

Inside, it was crowded and noisy. Tsunade the principle and Anko-sensei were trying to stop the skater kids using their skateboards inside while trying to shout at the emos to stop cutting themselves at the same time. Needlessly to say, they stopped neither and all they got was bruises from being knocked by skateboards and blood all over their clothes from the emos. Hinata and Yukiko headed towards their lockers skillfully ducking and weaving through the crowd of kids. Arriving at her locker Yukiko immediately grabbed a pen and her assignment waiting for Hinata to open her locker and stash her bag. Suddenly Hinata groaned loudly.

"My locker door is stuck again." Groaned Hinata giving the locker a good kick.

"Don't worry." Said Yukiko walking towards Hinata's locker.

"Um, you better move back for this." Warned Yukiko as she approached the locker. Hinata obediently moved back warning a couple of Goths to stay out of the way too. Yukiko stood back and gave the locker a flying kick with her sneakers making the whole row of lockers shake. Leaning forward, she gave the door a good tug and Hinata's locker opened with out any problems.

"Thanks Yukiko." Said Hinata gratefully. "You are a lifesaver."

"It's OK." Replied Yukiko cheerfully. "That kick was a good warm up to a day of bashing unwanted people out of the way. Anyways you better pass me your homework." Warned Yukiko.

With a smile Hinata passed her half finished assignment to Yukiko who began to scribble on it almost immediately.

"Oh yeah," Yukiko stopped writing and reached into her school bag. "You better fix up your hair or Kurenai sensei will freak." Said Yukiko tossing Hinata a comb.

"Thanks again." Said Hinata and began tugging at her knotted hair. After a few minutes of wrestling with the knots, Hinata passed back Yukiko's comb and began grabbing her books for the first lesson. Suddenly, she felt a tap at her back. Turning around she stared right into a pair of white eyes just as pale as hers.

"Neji-kun." Hinata stared in surprise at her tall cousin standing before her. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey, my own little cousin doesn't want me here." Joked Neji. "That's painful." Hinata blushed embarrassedly at her own slip.

"What I meant to say was that why are you in my school? Aren't you suppose to be in your private boy school?" Corrected Hinata still blushing.

"Well, after our principal Kakashi was arrested for possessing porn books our school closed down so me and my friends are going to your school now." Explained Neji patiently.

"Oh." Nodded Hinata. "Always knew Kakashi was a pervert."

Hinata looked behind Neji's back at all his friends. Her eyes fell immediately onto a blonde boy with dark blue eyes who was looking around excitedly and bouncing up and down. Hinata could feel herself blushing as she stared at his adorable face with his cute spiky hair-do. Neji followed Hinata's eyes towards Naruto and grinned evilly.

"Hey, Naruto." Neji called loudly. "Come here and meet my cousin, the adorably cute Hinata-chan."

"D…Don't Neji." Protested Hinata as she blushed even redder.

"Hey Hinata." Naruto smiled a heart breakingly cute smile at Hinata. Hinata could feel a momentary stop in her pulse. As she finally learned to speak again she tried to say something.

"H…Hi, Na…Naru…Naruto kun. Um…plea…please to um… meet …you." Stammered Hinata nervously. Crap, swore Hinata silently in her head. That is so lame she scolded herself furiously as she helplessly stared at Naruto like the way a fly is attracted to a fly zapper. Neji grinned as he saw Hinata gaping at Naruto like he is the only guy left in the world. He thought that Hinata needed a little shove to start off with Naruto.

"Hey, since Naruto is new." Neji smiled evilly. "How about you take care of him and help him find his classes Hinata?" Without waiting for an answer Neji grabbed Hinata's arm and shoved her into Naruto sending both of them tumbling backwards. That dumb ass Naruto needs help finding his way to everywhere, she will be stuck with him for at least half a year at the best muttered Neji under his breath as he grinned once again.

Along the corridor a petite black haired girl listening to her Ipod strode confidently over to Hinata and Yukiko. She had raven black straight hair which was piled onto her head and kept there by a combination of pure luck and chopsticks. She was chewing her bubble gum happily and was singing along to 'I'm Not OK' by My Chemical Romance. (God knows how she managed it with all the screaming and male voices rising to ear splitting crescendos.) She wore a huge black T-shirt with the words 'Don't be cruel to emos' written on it with red bloody letterings. Underneath she wore a pair of denim short shorts with super long boots that was white. (Anybody knows how she pulled it off??) Walking past a group of skating skater boys (Der, what else does skater boys do, bike ride?) She succeeded in making them all crash into something when they were staring at her instead of concentrating on skating.

The massive crash caught Neji's attention and when he turned around and caught sight of the girl striding down the corridor towards him. This time it was Neji's turn to hyper ventilate. Yukiko looked up at the crashing sounds, seeing Ten-ten and the havoc she caused Yukiko grinned knowingly and called out. "Hey, Ten."

"Don't call me that 4 eyes." Ten-ten called back. Yukiko dumped the assignments she was holding and pushed the sunglasses onto the top of her head.

"What did you call me?" Asked Yukiko menacingly giving Ten-ten death stares.

"Four…" Ten-ten was cut off by Hinata holding her mouth shut.

"Um, you don't want to get into a scuffle with Yukiko this morning." Whispered Hinata nervously. "See that dent on my locker door." Hinata gestured. "That's cause she kicked it." (How on earth she got herself untangled from Naruto without dying of a heart attack/hyperventilation I have no idea)

"Geez, when is Yukiko ever in a good mood?" Asked Ten-ten rolling her eyes. "If you count me as a bright spark, then Yukiko would still be a dark cloud." Ten-ten turned around at that moment and noticed Neji's idiotic stare fixed on her.

"So, Hinata, do you know that guy who is gaping at me?" Asked Ten-ten raising a eyebrow. That action almost made Neji chock on his own saliva.

"Yeah." Replied Hinata. This time it was her turn to grin evilly. (Funny how much Neji and Hinata actually look like each other.) Grabbing Neji's arm Hinata shoved him into Ten-ten. Pay back Hinata whispered under her breath. Smiling brightly Hinata said bubbly.

"Since you don't know where to go Neji, maybe my good friend Ten-ten will help you. Hey?" Hinata asked. She ran off quickly before Neji could compose himself enough to choke her. Turning to the still sizzling Yukiko Hinata patted her arm comfortingly.

"So, um, who else do you think Neji brought to this school?" Hinata asked. Almost as if they hear her the boys all stepped forward to stand next to Naruto and Neji.

"Um, let me introduce my friends." Hurried Neji still blushing.

"Ok, this is Sai." Neji pointed to a tall black head smiling like he was on drugs.

"This is Shikamaru." Neji indicated to a brown headed boy whose hair was pulled back into a spiky ponytail.

"That's Sasuke." Looking over at the tall boy with pale skin and ebony hair.

"And that's Gaara." Neji poked a lanky red headed boy with the Japanese kanji/Chinese word for 'love' tattooed onto his forehead.

"Say hi girls." Neji grinned evilly once more.


	3. Chapter 3 Enemies

Sakura and Ino arrived at school a little later than Hinata. They strode in through the school gate brushing aside the emos, skaters and other Gothic cliques like flies. (They were the perfect image of loaded, spoilt and pampered brats) Everyone else ignored them as well. (No one liked snobs)However, a figure dressed all in green was hurrying towards them like fly attracted to manure. The figure tracking Ino and Sakura had a fruit bowl haircut, thick eyebrows, no eyelashes (There were attempts in recreating facial hair using eyeliner but they were smudged) and round marble eyes. Yep, it was Rock Lee. Wearing a green jumpsuit that was too tight for his own good, he sneaked silently between the crowd of students keeping his eyes on Ino and Sakura the whole time. Rock Lee was a professional stalker of pretty girls, his trade mark green suit which he named the 'green beast' somehow convinced him that he moved extra silently when stalking (He just looked ridiculous) Following Sakura and Ino, he took out his camera and began snapping pictures of them relishing in the close ups. Sakura and Ino, of course noticed but they liked the attention so they decided to overlook the stalking. (Bad mistake girls)

Walking into the building they immediately noticed the pile of skater boys still muttering in pain and scratching their heads after the crash caused by Tenten. Like blood hounds they immediately noticed the scent of good looking boys in the air and began following it. Suddenly, Ino and Sakura noticed a girl with sandy blond hair striding towards them shoving moping Goths out of the way with her huge Country Road bag stuffed with makeup and other miscellaneous objects. She had a tiny black cocktail dress that looked like something from 'Breakfast at Tiffany's'. Instead of pearl chokers around her neck, she had a glittering amber necklace that was heavy with amulets and charms. Wearing pink gladiator sandals and at least 20 ankle bracelets she clanged noisily across the hallway. Her brownish blond hair was pulled into two high pig tails at the top of her head and she had a thread bare denim jacket over the cocktail dress. (Somehow, she had the same knack as Ten-ten. Dress weirdly but successfully??)

Ino and Sakura both smiled at the advancing girl.

"Temari san. How are you?" Ino and Sakura called out in unison.

"Good guys." Temari smiled back. "Did you notice something weird today?" (Yes, Temari is straight to the point.)

"Yeah," Replied Ino unsurely.

"It's almost as if some good looking boys has…" Sakura finished uncertainly.

"Arrived." All three girls agreed in unison.

(Told you they had a scary 6th sense for stalking cute guys)

All three began to storm off long the corridor at a neck breaking pace towards Hinata's locker. As they turned a corner what they all saw made Temari turn red, then white, then purple. Sakura's eyes went ultra large and she stopped breathing. Ino's mouth dropped open and she slumped sideways against the wall. The terrible sight (In those three's opinion only) was their three most hated enemies conversing with SIX adorably cute, hot and irresistible boys.

Temari hated Ten-ten. They were pretty much the same in heaps of ways but that was why they hated each other. They were both outgoing, unique, loud and both try to stand out as much as possible. From primary school they have tried to out do each other in being unique and special in every single way. They both realized how the other was more interesting or more attention catching and saw that as a threat to their reputation for being unpredictable. For those two being themselves was everything but gradually it turned to an all out war to see who could be the most daring, bold, unusual etc. Once Ten-ten put clear super glue on the teacher's chair, the next day Temari flashed in class so that the teacher got arrested for sexual assault. The day after that Ten-ten bungee jumped out of their classroom on the 3rd floor and Temari not to be outdone ordered a circus into the class the next day. Let's just say after a few more incidents, the teacher died of a heart failure.

Sakura hated Yukiko. They were complete opposites. Sakura was sweet (To everyone except for Hinata), girly and the definition of popular. Yukiko was a bitch (To everyone except Hinata), a bit of a tom-boy and liked to be alone. Sakura hated Yukiko even more because she swore at Sakura and called her a bitch for slapping Hinata in school. Sakura finally noticed Yukiko and saw her as a danger to her reputation being the sweetest girl in school. It was then Sakura noticed how Yukiko really looked. Nobody else noticed Yukiko's amber colored almond eyes that dipped downwards ever so slightly. Nobody saw Yukiko's slender fingers (Unless she slapped or punched them but then it's not pleasant) or her natural pout. (Sakura was furious to find out that they weren't botox like hers) Sakura realized that if anybody else other than her noticed how Yukiko looked her reputation for being a 'natural' beauty would end forever. (Nobody had any idea just how much botox she has in her face)

Ino hated Hinata because she was jealous. Ino always realized how pretty little Hinata looked and she was constantly green with envy because everyone loved Hinata. She wanted to be kind, caring, small, slender and curvy like Hinata. Instead she's turned out to be mean, bitchy, tall, big boned and flat like Sakura. Ino vented out her anger unhealthily by making Hinata work constantly for her and tried to ignore her completely in the hope that she might disappear. Despite Hinata being the youngest in the family, their parents adored her and she was constantly a favorite. Ino could not remember a time when Hinata wasn't the smartest or the prettiest or the kindest in their family. Ino was constantly in the background being the fat blond behind Hinata's cute face in all the family photos. (She dieted so now she is really skinny) Ino found Hinata's radiance of perfection and beauty irksome and still resented Hinata ever since.

So Ino, Sakura and Temari stood staring at their enemies talking with the cutest boys they've ever seen in their lives. To Temari, Ten-ten seem to be a huge light beacon that drew everyone's eyes to her. To Sakura, Yukiko seemed to be suddenly pretty. (In Sakura world anyone who is even on the low scale of prettythreat) To Ino, Hinata seem to suddenly grow wings and sprout a halo. All three stood their gaping and in one second flat they began running towards the group. Puffing and limping in their unsuitable shoes they pushed in front of Ten-ten, Yukiko and Hinata roughly standing on the tip toes to get a closer view of the boys. The guys were quite creeped by the sudden presence of three girls in skimpy clothing staring at them. Temari, Sakura and Ino didn't notice their terrified glances and latched onto a guy immediately. Temari fixed her eyes onto the brown haired boy at the back who was staring lazily up at the ceiling. Ino stared at the pale boy with short black hair who was smiling druggedly at her. (She didn't notice the drug like expression, she thought he was mooning over her) Sakura immediately looked at a tall boy with spiky saber hair and ebony colored eyes. (Temari stared at Shikamaru, Ino stared at Sai, and Sakura stared at Sasuke)

Neji, who was seriously scared by that time looked helplessly at Ten-ten waiting for her rescue. Ten-ten sighed exaggeratedly and yelled loudly in Sakura, Ino and Temari's ears to bring them out of their trance.

"OK, since you guys are new, me, Hinata and Yukiko will look after you." Ten-ten smirked at the expression on the other girls' faces.

"I'll look after Neji and Shikamaru." Ten-ten added to add to Temari's anger.

"Yukiko can taker care of Sasuke and Gaara." Ten-ten smiled at Sakura's expression and wished she had a camera.

"Hinata can help Naruto and Sai." Grinned Ten-ten trying not to laugh out loud at Ino's despairing face that was more suitable for a play of Hamlet.

Walking off quickly Ten-ten tried hard to keep a serious face when she saw Hinata's blushing face and Yukiko's cloud of gloom as they regarded the boys they were stuck with. Hinata and Yukiko walked off quickly too. Hinata wanted to get away from her sisters' furious faces while Yukiko just wanted to get rid of the boys.

Sakura, Ino and Temari were left standing their in shock. Inner Sakura was screaming her head off and pounding her fists together as she looked at Yukiko's retreating back. Sakura tried to calm herself down by breathing in and out slowly like her psychologist told her to. She actually suffers from multiple personality disorder which is why she has an Inner Sakura. Good control kept the Inner Sakura locked within her but today was an exception. With a scream Inner Sakura broke loose and Sakura found herself chasing after Yukiko's disappearing back. Ino and Temari followed closely behind brandishing their handbags like weapons of war.

P.S. Lots of people commented on Yukiko and reckon it's a Mary-Sue. I object... I am not that violent or sadistic. It's just that there isn't enough female characters in Naruto and I could only think of 5 girls and I wanted to have 6 boys in the story. I didn't want someone to turn out to be a loner so I created a character.


	4. Chapter 4 Bands

Again, I protest against the unfair accusations of Mary-Sue. Seriously, do you guys want me to put Karin in my story? (EEEWWW) But then there will be 2 Sasuke fan girls and the whole story will just be a mass of cat fights.

Music with Kurenai Sensei was the only class all 12 of them had together. When Temari, Sakura and Ino arrived everyone was already sitting and Kurenai sensei was giving all 3 of them death stares. (Kurenai hated late, tardy and messy students.) She found herself being ignored instead and all 3 girls headed for their crushes in a beeline. Sakura used her hand bag to concuss the brunette in the seat next to Sasuke and plonked herself onto the seat next to him and edged as close as possible. Temari shoved the girl next to Shikamaru off her seat and sat down slowly onto her seat smiling at Shikamaru the whole time. Ino karate kicked the girl next to Sai so that she shot across the room and without even giving her a single glance Ino sat down onto Sai's table putting her legs onto the seat next to him. Kurenai who was fuming all that time glared at the three girls and coughed loudly. Still no reaction from the girls. Growling furiously Kurenai suddenly remembered how Sakura, Temari and Ino behaved when they saw Hinata, Yukiko and Ten-ten talking to the boys they are now sitting next to. Leering, Kurenai began the lesson.

"OK, today, we are starting a new topic in music." Kurenai began loudly. "Our new topic in music is going to be rock bands.

A ragged cheer from the music freaks broke out from the front of the class. Kurenai smiled fondly at her favorite students before continuing.

"To give you a real life experience of what it's like in bands and to make this topic more exciting I've decided to allow you to create your own bands." Kurenai smiled.

More cheers broke out from the classroom. Rock Lee who was sitting next to Sakura imagined himself in a skin tight silver suit singing a love song to the swooning Ino and Sakura. Sakura imagined lap dancing in Sasuke's lap, Ino imagined pole dancing for Sai while Temari imagined kissing Shikamaru on stage. (Geez, get your minds out of the gutter girls) Students began standing up to start grouping themselves.

"Wait," Kurenai yelled. "What I forgot to mention was that _I'm _the one who's going to put you into the groups." Groans began. Kurenai stood up and quickly began dividing everyone into the groups. When she finished a shocked silence came into the room.

Sai, Ino, Hinata and Naruto were in a group.

Sakura, Sasuke, Yukiko and Gaara were in a group.

Temari, Shikamaru, Ten-ten and Neji were in a group.

Rock Lee and other miscellaneous students were in a group.

Kurenai took advantage of the sudden silence and continued. "As you can see, you are all in groups of 4. I expect an original song written by the whole group at the end of the term. You are all going to have to perform in front of the school in an assembly and this makes up 80 of your music mark so you better make it good." Grinning to herself, Kurenai sat back down and opened a magazine.

Suddenly, everyone realized what groups they were in. Temari kicked a chair over before rushing to Shikamaru fluttering her eyelashes. (Ten-ten rolled her eyes and down crossly) Ino screamed into cowering Hinata's face and threw herself onto Sai weeping. (The crying was fake but she had to get close to Sai somehow) Sakura stamped her foot and 'accidentally' fell onto Sasuke. (They tumbled onto the ground, Sakura bruised her forehead but she didn't really care)

"Seriously," Ten-ten muttered angrily. "I swear Kurenai sensei did this on purpose."

"Yeah," Agreed little Hinata nervously.

"I'm going to kill myself before this is over." Groaned Yukiko.

"How are you going to do that?" Asked Ten-ten grinning. "Death by the slitting of wrists probably." Ten-ten ducked expertly as a book flew at her head.

"Hey, what do you want to play in your band?" Asked Hinata trying to break up the oncoming fight.

"Well, I really want to play the drums." Replied Ten-ten eagerly.

"Well, at least you are good at hitting things." Yukiko added angrily.

"What can you do than emo?" Ten-ten retorted.

"I'll probably play the bass guitar." Said Yukiko.

"Not surprising really." Laughed Ten-ten. "Always knew you were a low note."

"Shut up." Another book flew at Ten-ten's head. (Where does Yukiko get so much books from?)

"What do you want to do, Hinata?" Asked Yukiko.

"Um, I'm not really good at anything." Stammered Hinata.

"Stop being so modest Hinata." Ten-ten rolled her eyes. (Someday, that girl's eyeballs are going to fall out from being rolled around in her head)

"Yeah, you have a really good voice." Said Yukiko.

"Really?" Asked Naruto who has been following the conversation when Ino began cuddling up to Sai. (Naruto found the sight quite sickening. Sai was hallucinating from the marijuana and thought he was cuddling a giant pot of marijuana)

Hinata blushed like a tomato. (That attracted Sasuke's attention.)

"Yeah," Replied Ten-ten. "She's really good."

"Cool," Smiled Naruto making Hinata feel giddy. "Maybe you should be our lead singer then." Sai stood up at that moment. (Told you he thought Ino was pot) That made Ino fall onto her butt quickly and painfully.

"Good idea." Sai said smiling at Hinata druggedly. That made Ino get up from the floor quickly and stand in front of Sai to try and make Hinata disappear. (Ino is one jealous girl)

"I am a really good singer too." Ino added leaning into Sai. How modest thought Naruto in distaste.

"How about we have a vote to see who would be the lead singer?" Naruto asked aloud.

"OK," Agreed Sai. (Sai will do anything his friends tell him to when he is on marijuana)

"Those for Hinata?" Asked Naruto jabbing Sai hard in the ribs. Naruto raised up his hand with Sai following his lead. Hinata who was still crouching behind Ino was pushed by Yukiko to the front and Ten-ten jerked Hinata's hand up in agreement.

'OK, that's 3 against 1. Hinata's the lead singer." Naruto concluded. Ino sizzled in anger at Sai's vote. She shoved Naruto out of the way to stand in front of the Sai.

"What's wrong with me?" She demanded.

"You are too beautiful." Sai smiled druggedly once more. (He thought that she was a giant marijuana pot and was asking him what's wrong with itself. The drug addict was hallucinating)

That shut Ino up for a while and Hinata's group went off. Ten-ten turned to her group and found Temari wrapped around Shikamaru like a giant snake. She mimed barfing action at Temari who was ignoring her. Shikamaru just looked bored and was trying to look upwards but unfortunately was restrained by Ino's hands around his neck. Stifling a giggle, Ten-ten turned around to find Neji standing nervously behind.

"So what do you want to do in the band?" Asked Ten-ten. Neji just stared at her in awe.

"Um, are you OK?" Asked Ten-ten looking at him.

"Huh? Yeah. I'm OK." Neji shook his head hard to clear it.

"So what do you want to do?" Asked Ten-ten.

"Well, I'm not sure, but there isn't any point waiting for those 2 lovebirds is there?" Asked Neji shrugging. Suddenly Neji heard a strange sound that made his heart triple in rate. Neji looked down and saw Ten-ten laughing. Neji fainted in a pool of nosebleeds.

Yukiko glared at Sakura who was chattering shrilly and edging closer and closer towards Sasuke's lap. Looking down at her wrist, she grabbed a pen and began drawing dotted lines along her wrist writing 'Cut Here' with the picture of a pair of scissors. Looking up, Yukiko found Sakura still smiling and drooling over Sasuke, she sighed and began drawing a Goth design onto her inner forearm. It was an intricate design of thorny veins wrapping around the word for 'Love'.

"Hey, nice design." A voice appeared above her shoulder. She looked up and saw a tall boy looking at the design over her shoulder. She quickly hid her dotted wrists and glared.

"Was that sarcasm?' Asked Yukiko defensively.

"No," The tall boy shook his head. "Seriously, that was pretty cool."

"Thanks." Replied Yukiko taking a second look at the boy. Suddenly she noticed the word 'love' tattooed onto his forehead.

"Hey, your name's Gaara isn't it?" She asked suddenly remembering Neji's introductions.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Oh yeah, sorry if you are offended by my little design." Yukiko gestured towards her arm. "It's kind of an inspiration from your head."

To her surprise Gaara suddenly burst out into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Yukiko asked suddenly defensive again.

"It's just, that it was the first civil conversation I ever seen you have with anyone other than Hinata." Smiled Gaara. Yukiko growled at that and turned her back on him.


	5. Chapter 5 Lessons

Dedicated to Freeman Lance, thanks for being so supportive of my fan fiction so far, you are the one who always leave really detailed reviews and is always the quickest (Sometimes) to read my latest chapters. I owe you!!

As soon as the bell rang for the end of music Hinata quickly packed up her books and ran out of the classroom desperate to avoid Ino. They already decided that Hinata was the lead singer (Ino barely agreed), Sai was the drummer, (Ino wanted that because in her opinion all drummers are hot) Naruto was the lead guitarist and Ino who has no musical talents was on the tambourine. (Just joking seriously you think Ino would agree to that??) After many tantrums and tears Ino was the backing singer. Hinata was certain that when she gets back home this evening she is going to suffer. If she gets back home at all…

"Hey, wait a second." A voice puffed behind her. Hinata quickly stopped and turned around. She felt her blood pressure rise as she saw Naruto chasing after her.

"Um, ye…yes. Naru…Naruto…kun?" Stammered Hinata feeling blood rush to her face as she looked downwards studying her shoes.

"Weren't you suppose to look after me?" Naruto asked jokingly running a hand through his messy blond hair.

"So….Sorry," Hinata whispered almost to tears. (She took Naruto seriously)

"Hey, are you OK?" Naruto leaned close and peered at her bright red face. Hinata managed to look up from the ground and seeing a close up of Naruto's face, she fainted. (God, I love Hinata and all but it's so difficult to write about her, seriously with all the stammering and fainting I can't get on with the story)

Ten-ten walked out of the classroom feeling quite pleased. She ended up being the drummer with no objections from anyone and Temari made a fool of herself when Shikamaru snapped at her. He was angry that he couldn't stand up or look at the clouds since she was wrapped too tightly around him. Temari ended up being the lead singer (As always) but Ten-ten didn't care since she was planning to play a spectacularly loud drum solo every time Temari tried to sing. Neji was finally revived when Ten-ten poured her mineral water onto his face and he's playing lead guitarist. Shikamaru was the bass guitarist and he is planning to seat at the front of the stage so that he can look out of the window at the clouds. (That boy has some kind of problem. Sorry Freeman Lance, I'm just being mean to Shikamaru because Bellita-Chan is being mean to Sasuke)

Yukiko stomped out of the classroom fuming. She didn't end up being the bass guitarist cause the stupid Sasuke was wanted to be the bass as well. What an emo Yukiko thought angrily. (Look whose talking!!) After Sasuke demonstrated his skill when he played a solo Yukiko was ruefully silenced and ended up being the keyboardist. Sakura was the lead singer, (DEERR) and Gaara was the drummer. Yukiko was so angry that she took out the tomato she had in her lunchbox and chucked it at Sasuke's head. Sasuke wasn't as good as ducking things as Ten-ten but he loved tomato so he didn't care about his tomato covered face. (Sakura was furious through. She insisted that somehow the tomato covered his charming face)

The next class Hinata had with Naruto, Sai and Ino was cooking. Hinata was already really good at it since she always cooked for Sakura and Ino. When Naruto realized that they were having cooking he groaned and tried to skip but when Hinata told him that the teacher in charge was Orochimaru sensei (What a gaybo) he got too scared to skip. Sai asked whether they can cook marijuana while Ino just perved on Sai the whole way. Anyways, when they got to the class Orochimaru grinned at them like a girl who's gotten a new pair of shoes.

"Today class, I finally decided that you are all allowed to make (Drum roll) cookies!!" Orochimaru smiled delightedly. A random anorexic cheered from the front. (The anorexic is going to purge it out later when Orochimaru's back's turned.) "The recipes are out on the front desk and you may all begin working in pairs when you are ready." Orochimaru cheered delightedly.

So the whole class started making cookies. Ino was trying to impress Sai with her cooking skills but ended up burning herself as she has no experience cooking what so ever. So Ino had to go to the school nurse and Sai just tagged along so he could smoke some pot on the way. Naruto was really clumsy and the only thing he would ever bother to make is 2 minute ramens. (How does he survive on those?) Hinata was doing all the cooking and Naruto felt guilty so he tried to help too. Naruto was fiddling with the oven trying to turn it on when Hinata was making the mix. The stupid idiot didn't realize that he already turned it on and when he stuck his hand in he got burnt.

"CRAP," Shouted Naruto

"Language," Orochimaru sensei tutted wagging his head.

"Are you OK?" Asked Hinata worriedly dropping to her knees beside Naruto.

"Yeah, ouch, but, ouch, it, ouch, really, ouch, hurts, ouch." Naruto ouched.

"Here," Hinata said quickly handing Naruto a wet towel. "That will temporarily ease the burn." Hinata said gently wrapping the towel around his hand.

"I'll take you to the nurse." Hinata offered grabbing some ice and toothpaste on the way. (There was toothpaste in the food room because Orochimaru is gay as well as being a clean freak)

Walking along the corridor with Naruto's injured hand held in hers Hinata quickly added some toothpaste onto the burn and wrapped the towel in ice before putting it onto Naruto's hand again.

"Hey, you seem to be really experienced with these types of things." Naruto said.

"Well, I use to burn myself cooking all the time." Hinata replied thinking back to the days when she just started cooking for Sakura and Ino. She had so many burns and cuts it was pointless to count.

"You didn't exactly strike me as the clumsy type." Naruto smiled at her. It was such an infectious smile Hinata couldn't but help to smile back. Suddenly they reached the nurse's office and Naruto was taken in while Hinata waited outside with Sai. Smiling to herself Hinata sat down and remembered the little conversation she just had with Naruto. Suddenly the smile dropped from Hinata's face and she turned as red as a traffic light. Hinata gasped as she realized she held Naruto's hand for around a whole minute, shouting out 'OMG' she fainted in a pool of nosebleed.

Ten-ten skipped happily all the way to sport humming a song by 'Panic at the Disco', Neji found her happiness infectious and suddenly found himself skipping behind her. This drew a lot of weird glances and he finally realized what he was doing when he tripped over Shikamaru's outstretched foot. (Shikamaru, Temari, Ten-ten and Neji were going to sport)

"You moron," Hissed Shikamaru. "Did you suddenly turn gay or something?" This made Neji blush and continue to stare longingly after Ten-ten. They finally arrived at gym without any further skipping or tripping from anyone as they safely arrived to sport. Gai sensei was already doing chin lifts on the bars while shouting at everyone to hurry up and get changed.

When Neji emerged from the change room in a polo shirt and shorts he found Ten-ten already outside. (Ten-ten changed surprisingly fast for a girl) She was wearing a rainbow colored shirt that was above her belly button, dark blue short shorts and high top converses. Neji found himself drooling all over the floor. Suddenly a basketball smacked him on the back of the head at a high speed. Neji stumbled and when he turned around rubbing his sore head he saw Gai sensei glaring at him bouncing a basketball.

"You there," Shouted Gai. "The boy with the long hair. Since you had plenty of time to stand around and stare why don't you be first up in a game of one on one basketball."

"Fine." Mumbled Neji rubbing at his head.

"You, the girl with the weird shoes." Gai pointed at Ten-ten. "What's with the inappropriate sport uniform, you are going to have to be against the boy over there." Gai poked hard at Neji.

"Bu…but." Protested Neji still staring.

"NO BUTS," Screamed Gai.

"Begin." Shouted Gai blowing on his whistle and tossing the ball to Ten-ten. Ten-ten immediately spun on her toes and began dribbling the ball towards the hoop before Neji had time to react. Jumping up Ten-ten slam dunked the ball before Neji could even start running.

"PATHETIC." Shouted Gai at Neji. "Losing to a girl."

"Not just any girl." Muttered Neji as he caught the basketball being thrown at him. Dribbling slowly and deliberately forward Neji took a low stance dribbling the ball from hand to hand trying to look for a weakness in Ten-ten's defense. Taking advantage of his strength he brushed past Ten-ten and shot the ball into the hoop almost shoving her to the floor.

"Hey, not fair." Complained Ten-ten as she brushed herself off. "Neji, I'm not going to play fair anymore." Ten-ten grinned at him evilly.

Receiving the ball Ten-ten ran quickly to one side dribbling when suddenly she turned rapidly in another direction to take advantage of her small stature and speed. Neji was anticipating the move and knocked the ball away from her when suddenly Neji felt Ten-ten grab him by the shoulders. Twisting him towards her Ten-ten stood on her tip-toes and kissed Neji full on the lips. Neji stood in shock not even noticing when Ten-ten grabbed the ball away from his hands and dribble into the goal before shooting. Whoops and catcalls came from the crowd of students watching the game as Neji shook his head trying to clear his thoughts.

"The girl wins." Gai shouted. "Shame on you boy, for letting a girl beat you."

"But she wasn't playing fair." Complained Neji.

"No rule in basketball saying you can't kiss the opponent." Gai sensei shrugged.

Neji walked back still staring disbelievingly at Ten-ten. Shikamaru looking at the star struck Neji shook his head sadly and said: "Go get a room Neji."


	6. Chapter 6 A Bitch Fight

Neji groaned as he sat in detention with his head held in his hands. Now he realized why Ten-ten went to such extent to beat him in the basketball game. It turned out she didn't kiss him because she liked him, it was because Gai sensei sends everyone who doesn't win his infamous one on one basketball games to detention next to the principal's (Tsunade) office. Shikamaru and Temari sat next to him wrapped around one another since neither of them won in the basketball game. (Well, it's actually Temari wrapping around Shikamaru but he earned it since he refused to beat Temari even through he had the chance. He was too much of a chivalrous idiot.) Neji moaned at his bad luck and his headache caused by looking at Ten-ten too much. "Nothing would ever make me laugh again except for Ten-ten sama's smile." Neji moaned. (God, he's turned into an obsessed fanboy)

Suddenly, a loud bang followed by screaming and tearing sounds from the corridor outside the detention room made Neji look up. What he saw made him start laughing so hard, he fell on the floor and began rolling like a retarded turtle. It turned out Sakura and Yukiko were engaged in some sort of catfight/wrestling/screaming/boxing match. Both girls looked furious and their hair and clothes looked like it has been through a war.

Sakura had a bleeding nose and Yukiko had a black eye. Sakura's hair extensions were being pulled out and Yukiko's hair stuck out in all angles. Sakura's dress was ripped and Yukiko's jumper was held around her neck in a chocking grip by Sakura. Sakura's makeup was all smeared and Yukiko's face was splattered in blood. (Mostly Sakura's) Sakura used her fingernails and was trying to scratch Yukiko's face off while Yukiko held Sakura in a headlock and was repeatedly pulling her hair. As soon as they fell through the door and began rolling around fighting again Kabuto quickly followed them in looking furious.

"GIRLS," Kabuto screamed.

"You are going into Tsunade Sempai's office NOW." His voice reached up another octave.

Somehow Kabuto managed to pull Sakura and Yukiko apart and shoved them into Tsunade's office. Neji continued laughing as he watched the girls get pushed into Tsunade's hellhole/office. Neji tried to stop giggling when he heard footsteps coming into the door, he turned around and saw Sasuke and Gaara standing out there helplessly.

"What happened?" Neji giggled into his hands. (Gaylord alert)

"It's not funny." Groaned Sasuke.

"Really?" Neji chocked on his own spit.

"Seriously, you would not have laughed if you were the one fighting Sakura and Yukiko." Said Gaara. That comment really sobered Neji up, even through he is a pretty tough fighter he was positive he didn't want to face either of the girls when they were that angry.

"So what triggered the violent behavior." Neji asked curiously.

"OK," Explained Sasuke. "We were all _suppose _to have math but it turned out we had a substitute which was Kabuto sensei. And…" Sasuke paused dramatically looking over to Gaara.

"He made us all do dancing." Moaned Gaara banging his head against the wall.

This started up Neji again as he went through another laughing fit. When he finally recovered he looked up at both of them with an amused face.

"And then what happened?" Asked Neji grinning his head off.

"Well, Kabuto sensei made us get all in height order from the tallest to the shortest." Explained Gaara. "Since Sasuke and I are pretty tall we were at the front. Then we got matched up to girls of equal height."

"Gaara was far too tall for any of the girls" said Sasuke. "Well, that's what Kabuto sensei said even through Yukiko was just a bit shorter than him but I reckon Kabuto is gay so he wanted to dance with Gaara which was why he matched me up with Yukiko and Kabuto started dancing with Gaara." Neji started giggling again as he pictured Kabuto sensei dancing with Gaara smiling dopily up at him while Yukiko glared at Sasuke while she danced with him with Sakura glaring in the background.

"Anyways," Continued Sasuke. "Since I was just a tiny bit taller than Yukiko I had to dance with her and trust me, she wasn't happy."

Gaara then started laughing as he went on. "Yeah, I swear, the look Yukiko gave Sasuke could have zapped him dead on the spot but then again you should have seen Sakura's face, she looked constipated. She was lime green with jealousy when Yukiko got matched with Sasuke and she looked like she wanted to claw both Kabuto and Yukiko's heads off. So then we all had to dance to some ancient ballroom music and we all spun around the room looking ridiculous. After a while Kabuto sensei made all the partners pass next to each other in order and when Sakura and Rock Lee went past Yukiko and Sasuke, Sakura stuck out her foot and made Yukiko fall flat on her face."

"That's when Yukiko started screaming at Sakura for making her trip. Sakura then smirked at her and said 'Not my fault you are so clumsy bitch'. That made Yukiko really angry so she shoved Sakura into Rock Lee and she said 'Well better than being a slutty whore who can't keep her hands off some retarded stalker.' Sakura went purple and then red and finally she slapped Yukiko in the face. That made Yukiko give Sakura her broken nose which then resulted in Yukiko getting a black eye from Sakura. After that it became a full blown bitch fight with everyone cheering for a side." Gaara finished explaining.

"Wow," Neji whistled. "I'm impressed girls can be so violent."

Both Gaara and Sasuke sighed and shook their heads at Neji's innocence and continued to give the bitch fight to Neji in full detail.

"So then, both of them started rolling on the floor tearing at each others hair and clothes. That was how Sakura got her dress torn and her hair extensions pulled out and how Yukiko was chocked by her jumper and had her hair looking like a porcupine's spines."

The three boys sat there in silence in awe of the girl's sadistic behaviors and how truly unfeminine they are. (Who gives about being lady like?)

Finally Yukiko and Sakura was let out of Tsunade's classroom looking tired and beaten up. Gaara and Sasuke quickly jumped up from their chairs.

"What's your punishment?" Asked Sasuke.

"Two weeks after school detention." Sighed Sakura dejectedly.

"Worth it for finally being able to give you a good bashing." Growled Yukiko.

"Hey, don't you get me started again." Sakura snarled.

Sasuke and Gaara quickly pushed the girls apart and began shoving them in different directions. Sasuke and Gaara quickly exchanged meaningful glances at each other which basically meant 'We better keep them away from each other or another bitch fight will start.' So Sasuke quickly took Sakura to the nurse's office while Gaara took Yukiko out to the playground.

When Sakura and Sasuke arrived at the nurse's office Shizune immediately started fussing over Sakura's broken nose.

"You'll have to keep that nose in a plaster." Shizune rushed to a cupboard and took out bandages, plasters and anti bacterial stuff.

"But…" Sakura objected.

"No buts, 1 week with that plaster on or else your nose will set crooked young lady." Shizune scolded Sakura as she began applying the anti bacterial stuff.

"I'll look ridiculous." Sakura gasped in pain as Shizune touched her swelling nose.

"Well, serve you right for getting into a fight in the first place." Shizune began applying the bandages.

"Don't worry Sakura, you'll look fine." Sasuke interrupted as Sakura began to object once again. That shut Sakura up until Shizune finished plastering her nose as she was too busy swooning over Sasuke's supposed compliment.

"Here you go." Shizune finished and reached for a hand held mirror to hold in front of Sakura's face. Sakura took one look in the mirror and fainted. Well, first of all, the area around her nose was all red and swelling, secondly Shizune went over board with the plaster so the plaster was at least 5cm longer than her normal nose and lastly she looked terrible with a huge white thing on her face.

Gaara jogged behind Yukiko as she stormed out to the playground muttering furiously while wiping the blood away from her face with the tissue Gaara gave her.

"Um, are you OK?" Gaara asked nervously as he cautiously regarded Yukiko's death stare.

"NO, I AM NOT FREAKIN OK WITH BEING EVEN WITH A BITCH LIKE SAKURA." Yukiko screamed.

"Whoa, calm down." Gaara said as he regarded Yukiko's furious face. Suddenly, Yukiko turned around again and ran away from Gaara.

"Hey, wait up." Gaara chased after her. Suddenly Yukiko turned a corner and when Gaara followed after her, he realized that she disappeared. Swearing to himself, Gaara looked around, there was a tree a few meters away and then there was the school building next to him. Muttering nervously Gaara began walking towards the tree. (Yes, how random, there's just a huge tree in the middle of the playground.) When he was under it, he began to look around the tree when suddenly something dropped on his head.

"Crap," Gaara shouted. "I think a bird…" A giggle suddenly came above his head. Looking up Gaara saw Yukiko laughing her head off as she grabbed another berry growing from the tree and chucked it at his head. That berry smacked him right in the face. Gaara swore again as he tried to duck the many berry missiles coming towards his head. Yukiko was just laughing hysterically on the branch as she began pelting things at Gaara's head. Gaara continued his mad dodging dance when suddenly a loud crack came from the branch above his head. He looked up and saw Yukiko hanging off a branch with her hands. (She was laughing so hard she fell off and is now currently hanging off a branch.) Suddenly the branch fell away and Yukiko began to fall. Gaara jumped forward trying to catch her and he…missed.


	7. Chapter 7 Oh I am on a high

Yukiko groaned as she tried to open her eyes, everything hurts, especially her head

Yukiko groaned as she tried to open her eyes, everything hurts, especially her head. A voice was calling her name from what sounded like a long way away.

"Shut up." She muttered trying to move her arm.

"Oh, thank God." The voice sighed in relief. "At least she's still got her attitude."

"What?" Yukiko shouted snapping her eyes open and sitting up.

"Ouch." Yukiko rubbed her forehead and looked around. She saw Gaara kneeling next to her patting her on the head, when she bolted up she collided with him, head to head.

"Err, you again." Yukiko moaned lying back down onto the grass.

"What do you mean me again?" Gaara asked ruefully. "I saved your life and I don't even get a 'thanks'?"

"You didn't catch me at all you idiot. What do you mean saved my life?" Yukiko glared.

"Well, since you passed out I thought I should give you mouth to mouth…" Gaara grinned.

"YOU WHAT?" Screamed Yukiko interrupting Gaara.

"Just joking." Gaara moved back quickly holding his hand up in front of him.

"You better be, or else you would have being the one to take or more like steal my first kiss." Warned Yukiko as she tried to stand up.

"Hey, be careful." Gaara caught at Yukiko's arm as she wobbled and nearly fell down again.

"Thanks." Yukiko said ruefully as she rubbed her bruised knees. She took a few shaky steps and managed to not fall over.

"I think I'll go to the bathroom and clean up." Said Yukiko as she looked down at her dirty and scruffy clothes. Sighing she began walking back towards the school building. Gaara looked after her with a smile, "Sorry Yukiko, looks like I did steal your first kiss." Laughing, Gaara followed Yukiko back towards the building.

Everyone was sitting in the detention room after school, Ino and Sai were sitting there because Ino burnt her hand at cooking in the morning and they were suppose to go back to class but they skipped so now they are in trouble. Sakura, Yukiko, Sasuke and Gaara were sitting there because they were involved in the fight during dancing. Shikamaru and Temari were sitting there because they both lost Gai's basketball match. Ten-ten and Neji were sitting there because Neji lost the basketball match and Ten-ten's just sitting with him because she felt like it. Naruto was sitting there with Hinata because he got in trouble for eating ramen in class (Well, he was hungry.) and Hinata was just there because she didn't want her friends (Yukiko and Ten-ten) and Naruto to feel bad. So everyone was sitting there with a little storm cloud above their heads because none of them wanted to be there.

"How about we sort out when we are going to practice for band now?" Suggested Ten-ten as she leaned onto Neji making him hyperventilate. (Neji needs to get laid, seriously, I'll see what I can do…)

"Hey, you guys can practice at my house." Ino smiled up at Sai who was less drugged now because Tsunade confiscated his marijuana.

"That sounds cool." Sai smiled back down at Ino. That made Ino stop breathing and start staring like an idiot because that's the first human response Sai has made in the whole day. Meanwhile, Sai who has finally regained some of his consciousness was studying the platinum blond girl sitting next to him. He decided that she was really pretty, maybe a little shallow but that doesn't matter to him and bubbly. Yes that's the important factor; maybe she could substitute his marijuana. (That's a really big compliment from his point of view)

"So you were saying?" Sai continued to smile down at the beautiful and bubbly girl sitting next to him. Ino shook her head violently to continue her previous train of thought and to stop staring at Sai.

"We have a big garage at out house and that would be a good place to practice for our band since its big empty and I'm pretty sure we have a drum kit in their somewhere, right Hinata?" Ino continued to smile up at Sai.

"Um, yeah." Hinata agreed nervously even through she wasn't sure.

Meanwhile at the other side of the detention room…

"Do you want to come to my house after detention to practice for band?" Sakura fluttered her eyelashes seductively and smiled at Sasuke.

"Well, I'm not sure…" Replied Sasuke scratching his head. "I've got a guitar this lesson this afternoon."

"Oooohhh," Sakura leaned into Sasuke. "That is sooo cool. You must be really good right?"

"Well, um…" Sasuke scratched his head again.

"OMG, guys." Temari stood up dragging Shikamaru up with her. "Why don't we have a party on Friday evening rather than argue about all this crap of band practices."

"Yes," Ino stood up getting very excited. "Sai and all your friends, you guys could come over to Sakura's and my house on Friday evening and we could just consider the band stuff than."

"Oh, and of course Temari's welcome." Sakura added, cuddling up to Sasuke who looked kind of uncomfortable. All three girls gave meaningful glances to Ten-ten, Hinata and Yukiko which meant 'you are not invited.'

"Well, I guess." Sai answered hesitantly as he looked at the sun shining on Ino's platinum blond hair.

"Great," Ino smiled and tossed her ponytail which made Sai very happy. (He was in a meditative mood and found Ino's shiny hair relaxing)

"Semi-formal?" Asked Temari clinging onto Shikamaru's arm and jumping up and down like a bunny rabbit.

"Of course." Agreed Sakura dragging Sasuke up with her.

"OMG, WE ARE SO EXCITED." All three girls stood up and began dragging their crushes along with them.

"There is so much to do." Sakura laughed.

"The shopping…" Added Temari.

"The food…" Smiled Ino.

"And the champagne." Finished Sakura grinning her head off.

All three boys (Sai, Sasuke and Shikamaru (Ooh, the three Ss)) just looked at each other confusedly as if they weren't sure how they got involved. Then looking down at the undoubtedly gorgeous but if a little over enthusiastic girls hanging onto their arms, they shrugged and allowed themselves to be dragged along.

After the noisy crowd of girls left, a very awkward silence hung in the detention room, Neji, Gaara, Naruto, Ten-ten, Yukiko and Hinata just looked at each other silently.

"Um, do you think we are invited?" Asked Neji trying to make Ten-ten feel better.

"Definitely." Ten-ten grinned evilly surprising Neji by acting all excited instead of upset. (That caused him to faint when a blood vessel popped in his nose. He has never seen Ten-ten's evil grin before and found it uh… enchanting.)

"But…" Naruto protested.

"Don't worry, we've got _special _invitations." Interrupted Ten-ten as she fished around in her school bag. Randomly pulling out a Tolberone chocolate stick, she unwrapped it and handed one to Yukiko who seemed to be asleep at the corner of the room. (Well, no one can tell, she's constantly got her dark sunglasses on.)

"Hey Yukiko, chocolate." Ten-ten gave her best evil laugh.

"Um, are you sure this is a good idea." Hinata asked nervously casting glances at Yukiko and Ten-ten.

"Nothing more perfect for this occasion." Ten-ten smiled. Nudging Yukiko, Ten-ten stuffed three triangles of chocolate into Yukiko's mouth at once.

"No, don't do that. She'll choke." Gaara stood up and began rushing towards the scene of an attempted murder.

"She'll be fine lover boy." Ten-ten snapped at Gaara as she patted Yukiko on the back when she started coughing violently.

"I once saw her stuff a whole king sized bar of Crunchie into her mouth and she survived, so I think she would be fine with a few pieces of Tolberone." Ten-ten laughed her evil laugh. Ten-ten's comment about 'lover boy' embarrassed Gaara so much he sat back down and waded in his emo gloom. However, Hinata and Naruto both watched as Yukiko got over her coughing fit and began laughing hysterically.

"Uh, are you OK?" Naruto asked really concerned now.

"Oh better than OK." Yukiko laughed as she removed her sunglasses and stood up. "I am feeling great!"

"Oh, I really doubt her definition of great." Hinata whispered to Naruto making him smile. (That kick started Hinata's giggling engine)

"So a party huh?" Yukiko asked streching her arms and wriggling her fingers.

"Yeah," Ten-ten grinned.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking Ten-ten?" Yukiko asked as she began walking out the door.

"I think so Yukiko." Ten-ten replied as she followed Yukiko out the door.

"Uh oh," Hinata grimaced as she watched those two walking out of the door.

"What's wrong?" Gaara asked Hinata as he watched her frightened expression.

"I think my sisters' party is not going to be the little happy gathering they had hoped for." Hinata shook her head.

"Promise not to tell anyone OK?" Hinata asked as she tugged Naruto and Gaara closer to her.

"Fine." Both boys nodded as they regarded Hinata's serious expression.

"You know how Yukiko is all emo." Hinata asked.

"Yeah." Replied Gaara.

"Well, Ten-ten used to be like that too." Explained Hinata.

"WHAT??" Neji asked as he recovered from his fainting fit and managed to lift himself up from the pool of blood on the floor.

"She only became how she is like now because she has a daily dose of coke." Hinata smiled at Neji's lovestruck expression.

"You mean cocain?" Asked Naruto worriedly.

"No," Hinata shooked her head. "I really mean, coke, the drink. That's like the thing which gets her in a high so she stays cheerful all day."

"Well, Yukiko have a 'high' food too. It's chocolate." Hinata frowned as she remembered the last time Yukiko had chocolate.

"What happened?" Asked Gaara worriedly.

"We better follow Ten-ten and Yukiko." Said Hinata as she stood up and began walking out the door.

"You will only know what I mean if you see what she really does." Hinata dragged Naruto, Gaara and Neji out of the door.


	8. Chapter 8 Photos

(Hi everyone, some of my really close friends suggested that there should be more Hinata since the title of my fanfiction is Hinata something or other anyways. I haven't had a lot of Hinata up to now because she stammers too much so now Hinata doesn't stammer anymore OK?)

_______________________________________Oh yeah, sorry about not updating for soo long, I had exams_______

"You know, this is really uncomfortable." Complained Neji as he squashed against the corner of the change room.

"Be quiet," Hissed Hinata as she cautiously peeked out of the curtains. "You are the one who wanted to come along."

"Yeah, but I didn't think we were all going to end up in a female change room squashed against each other." Neji groaned as he wriggled around trying to get into a more comfortable position.

This time Hinata ignored him as she looked out between the tiny slits between the curtains. Scanning through a clothes shop filled with dresses and other fluffy material Hinata searched for her sisters.

"Found them." Whispered Hinata as she spotted a pink head, a platinum blond head and a dirty blond head bobbing around the store. Sakura, Temari and Ino were all dragging their boyfriends around with them squealing excitedly every time they see a new dress. Looking away from her annoying as hell sisters, Hinata saw two girls entering the store after Sakura, Ino and Temari. One was really tall and the other one was really short, both were wearing dark sunglasses but one's sipping a bottle of coke while the other one's chewing on a bar of chocolate.

"I found Ten-ten and Yukiko." Whispered Hinata as she tracked those two carefully.

"Where? Where?" Neji almost shouted as he began shoving past Gaara and Naruto trying to see Ten-ten.

"Piss off." Growled Hinata as she shoved him towards the back of the change room. Stunned by Hinata's sudden evilness Neji shut up and sulked in his little corner of the change room. Hinata continued to peer out when she suddenly spotted Sai wearing a pink tie and a white suit. Not surprisingly Ino was dragging him around and was now wearing a very pink dress with white flowery prints.

"Check this out guys." Hinata choked with laughter as she moved aside for Gaara and Naruto. "Sai is wearing a pink tie and a white suit. He looks even gayer than Neji when he fainted in a pool of blood."

"Hey…" Complained Neji but was interrupted by barely suppressed snorts of laughter from Gaara and Naruto as they saw their friends wearing the weirdest things ever.

As previously mentioned, Sai was wearing a pink tie and a white suit while Shikamaru was wearing a white tie and a silver suit to match Temari's silver dress trimmed with white ribbons. Unfortunately for Sasuke, Sakura made him wear a purple velvet suit with a red ribbon necktie since she was trying on a lavender purple dress with a pair of red high heels. However, the funniest thing of all was that Yukiko and Ten-ten had their phone cameras out and they were both busily snapping pictures.

"Ten-ten and Yukiko caught all that on camera." Gasped Naruto as he tried to breath between laughing.

"Yeah," Hinata laughed. "Knowing those two, I'm pretty sure they are going to publish those pictures around the school tomorrow." That made Naruto and Gaara laugh even harder as they imagined pictures of their friends in their ridiculous suits around the school.

"Imagine what the fan girls will think." Gaara collapsed and began rolling around the floor laughing his head off. So while those three were laughing like mad in the change room, Neji had a sudden stroke of inspiration *DING*, he decided to pay Hinata back for insulting his love for Ten-ten. Neji creeped around Gaara and Naruto who were both rolling around the floor, with a grunt of exertion he shoved Hinata out of the change room.

As luck would have it, Sasuke just happened to stand outside the change room and Hinata went flying into him. Sasuke fell backwards dragging Hinata with him so they were both tangled together and looked very flustered. Somehow, they both ended up tangled among a rack of women's lacy lingerie. (Hang on, what was Sasuke doing near the women's change room and the rack of lingerie in the first place… *Mysterious music*)

"Oh my…" Gaara and Naruto began to laugh.

"God." Screamed Sakura as she realized that Hinata and Sasuke were tangled in together among…OMG,

"LINGERIE." Screamed Sakura once again.

"SHIT"  Yukiko swore loudly as she saw what happened. Never missing a photo opportunity. She quickly snapped a picture of Sasuke still tangled among the lacy lingerie purposely leaving Hinata out of the picture. She ran towards the scene of the action, grabbed Hinata from the floor and ran for dear life. Gaara, Naruto, Ten-ten and Neji who were all smart enough to run for it quickly followed behind Yukiko and Hinata.

"Hey, Sasuke." Gaara shouted as he continued to sprint out of the store. "What a nice suit you're wearing, it suits your complexion."

Not surprisingly, they soon found Sakura, Ino and Temari running after them screaming obscene insults.

"Quick," Shouted Hinata as they turned a corner and were briefly out of sight for a moment. She grabbed Naruto's hand and shoved him into a bush. Hinata quickly dived in after him.

"Be quiet," Hinata hissed as she peeked out of the bush. Seeing that all of her other friends were all safely hidden she sat back and pushed the leaves back into place.

"Hey, how did we fit into this random shrub?" Naruto asked as he looked around. "From the outside, it looked like something only a cat can fit into."

"Oh, this use to be my old hiding place from my evil sisters." Hinata grinned as she whispered back.

It was quite dark in the shrub but both of them were quite comfortable. Naruto just sat there contentedly with listening to Hinata's breathing. Naruto studied Hinata's delicate features in the dim light smiling idiotically. (Luckily, Hinata didn't notice or else she would have fainted and fallen out of the random bush) Footsteps suddenly became louder as Sakura, Ino and Temari arrived at their hiding spot. Naruto saw Hinata tense.

"I was sure there were here only a moment ago." They both heard Ino's voice almost just a step away.

"Maybe they went that way." Temari suggested as they began looking around.

"Alright, we'll go that way." Sakura growled angrily.

Gradually the footsteps faded away and Naruto saw Hinata relax from her crouching stance.

"We will wait for a bit longer just to be safe." Hinata turned around and whispered to Naruto.

"Hey," Naruto said as a sudden thought struck him. "No offence or anything but how come you were so shy and embarrassed before but now you are all bubbly and loud?"

"Oh," Hinata looked at Naruto in shock. "You actually noticed."

Naruto nodded as he looked at Hinata.

"Well," Hinata squirmed uncomfortably as she tried to answer. "Um…I'm actually…really evil…" That comment made Naruto start laughing and rolling around the ground like a half dead goldfish.

"Hey, be quiet." Hinata complained as she tried to avoid Naruto's thrashing limbs. "You are going to give us away."

"Sorry," Gasped Naruto. "It's just that you…evil… Those two words don't match."

"Well, I guess I'm usually nice but when I'm really pissed with someone. (Like my sisters) Inner Hinata takes over and goes crazy." Hinata shrugged.

"Wow, if you considered that nasty…" Naruto stopped, shaking his head.

"I'm not always like that when I'm angry you know." Hinata blushed. (She may not stutter anymore, but, she's still little Hinata)

"Remind me when you are feeling really mad. I'll make sure I'm not in the range of fire." Naruto joked laughingly.

This made Hinata giggle shyly as she sat back on her heels facing Naruto. In the dim light of the bush, Hinata suddenly noticed what a dark blue Naruto's eyes were, with a sudden start, Hinata realized that those lovely blue eyes were fixed onto _her_. Suddenly, her throat went all dry as Hinata desperately tried to say something.

"W…we…well." Hinata stammered. (Again unfortunately)

"Hey, are you OK?" Naruto asked. Gently he laid his hands on Hinata's forehead. "You're not sick or, are you?"

Hinata took a look into those intensely dark eyes once again, feeling her face heat up like a hot water bottle Hinata fainted. Falling forward, Hinata fell straight into Naruto's arms.


	9. Chapter 9 Embarrassment

Naruto, being the idiot he is, sat on the ground holding Hinata in his arm helplessly and didn't even realized why she fainted.

"Oh no," Naruto whispered worriedly. "Why did Hinata faint?" Naruto looked around desperately searching for help. (Well, of course, there weren't any since they were stuck in a bush) Propping Hinata up in a more upright position Naruto dragged her up by her arms. Not realizing that Hinata can't possibly stay upright when unconscious, he let go and Hinata fell on him again getting them two even more tangled up.

"Argh," Naruto groaned as he tried to untangle himself.

"Hey, what are you doing you pervert?"

"Argh," Naruto screamed. (Not very macho is it?) Blinking against the sudden sunlight streaming into the bush Naruto squinted outside.

"Why are you groping Hinata?" Another voice came from that patch of sunlight. Blinking again Naruto realized that two upside down heads were peering at him from outside the bush.

"Aaaahhh," Naruto screamed loudly moving back against the back of the hedge.

"Nope, he can't be abusing Hinata. He is so obviously gay…" The voice went on amusedly.

"Even through, I would be a little worried if Sasuke was in there with him." The other voice finished off.

"Hey," Naruto exclaimed. "It's you guys."

"Nah," Yukiko replied rolling her eyes. "We are the living dead."

"But… that's what I thought." Protested Naruto weakly.

"Geez, he's dumb." Ten-ten laughed. "Don't know why Hinata like him so much. Oh well, always knew Hinata was too soft hearted. Always pitying things that are a little soft in the head."

"Hey…" Naruto tried to protest again.

"What are you doing with Hinata in that bush in the first place?" Yukiko cut him off impatiently.

"And more importantly," Ten-ten continued evilly. "Why are you groping Hinata in a bush?"

"For the first question, I am in this random shrub to hide from Sakura and her gang. I'm here because Hinata hid me here. And to your second question Ten-ten, I am NOT groping Hinata. She somehow fainted, and we got tangled up." Naruto replied crossly.

"Oh really," Ten-ten giggled. "Just got tangled up hey? Well, then can you explain why her t-shirt is…uh…so tattered?"

"Huh," Naruto asked confusedly looking down at Hinata. One look confirmed it, Naruto, being the idiot that he is, haven't noticed that after the climbing through the shrubs and running away process, Hinata's already well worn t-shirt had a rip in the side. After tangling up with Hinata in the shrub, the rip has somehow, gotten bigger so that now, the front part of the T-shirt is hanging off as a piece of dangling material.

"Oh, also with a perfect view of her bra." Naruto realized as he looked down. Looking up to see Yukiko and Ten-ten's evil faces he fainted as well.

"Picture time, don't you think?" Yukiko suggested whipping her phone out of her jean pocket.

"Definitely." Ten-ten replied. *Snap*

"OH MY GOD," Sakura, Ino and Temari screamed together in unison.

"Ouch," Complained the three Ss as they rubbed their ears.

"I think my eardrums just burst." Sasuke groaned.

"I'm going deaf." Shikamaru moaned.

Even Sai grimaced in pain.

"What made you scream so loudly?" Sasuke asked as he peered over to where Sakura, Ino and Temari stood gaping at a notice board. Sakura pointed to the multiple pictures tacked onto the board.

The board was completely covered in photos from their shopping trip yesterday. There were pictures of Sai dressed in his retarded suit, Shikamaru in his gaybo suit and Sasuke in his fancy (No it can't be called a suit anymore) dress. There were also pictures of Sasuke tangled up in lingerie outside a woman's change room. Complete collections of Sakura, Ino and Temari's shocked faces were pinned up on that board. As well as a perfect photo enlarged to A3 size of Sasuke in his lingerie with Sakura's horrified face in the background.

"Shit." Sasuke swore loudly. Turning around he suddenly noticed that he and his friends were given weird glances by everyone around the school accompanied by not so quiet outbursts of laughter. Even their most dedicated fan girls (Other than Temari, Ino and Sakura of course) could not help but to pass out in a laughing spasm every time they pass within a 2m radius within each other.

"Yukiko…" Temari started thunderously.

"And Ten-ten" Ino continued furiously.

"Will have hell to pay." Sakura finished with murder glinting in her eyes. With that final word Sakura swung around with a flurry of handbag, tiny Chihuahuas and wobbling stilettos and disappeared down the hallway followed closely by Ino and Temari. Stomping down the hallway they ignored multiple photos of their boyfriends and them stuck across the wall complete with interesting posters with slogans such as 'Pervert in the mall?", "Are they really straight?" and "Would you do this for your girlfriends?"

After leaving behind a pile of dead corpses behind the corridors they have passed Sakura, Ino and Temari finally arrived at Hinata's locker where Ten-ten and Yukiko were hanging out with Hinata, Naruto, Neji and Gaara.

"Yukiko," Screamed Sakura.

"Ten-ten" Screamed Temari.

"You two are deader than dead." Ino finished reaching an octave higher on the word 'dead'.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Yukiko innocently fluttering her eyelashes.

"You know…" Continued Sakura threateningly.

"You can't possibly mean the posters." Ten-ten replied smiling.

"Oh yes, it's you." Temari advanced on Ten-ten growling like a feral animal.

"But, what ever caused you to suspect that it's us?" Asked Yukiko giving Sakura puppy eyes.

"I mean, we just bumped into each other at the store yesterday. I don't know what gave you guys spasms." Ten-ten giggled into her hands.

"AAHHH!!!" Temari, Ino and Sakura screamed in unison startling multiple pigeons into the sky.

"You two…" Temari started.

"Will be so embarrassed" Ino continued.

"By us, you will be living under a rock for the rest of your lives." Sakura finished. (Hey, do they read each others minds or something.)

"Oh, and you Hinata," Ino grinned evilly.

"We'll make your life so miserable." Sakura laughed.

"You will wish you have never been born." They finished together stomping off away from Hinata's group.

"I bet that was all just scary threats," Ten-ten laughed.

"I am so scared." Yukiko replied rolling her eyes.

The rest of the group laughed nervously at the two girls who obviously didn't care. Hinata's face was more strained than usually, knowing her sisters Hinata knew it wasn't just empty threats, she was worried, especially for Yukiko and Ten-ten.

The next day, even Yukiko and Ten-ten weren't stupid enough to barge into the school with out precautions. They ducked behind a bush every time a car went pass half expecting to be shot at. They avoided every flying ball thinking there must be a grenade contained within. Ten-ten even managed to hide behind Neji squealing when a pigeon landed on her head. (That made Neji proud and made him assume that he was 'protecting' Ten-ten) As soon as Hinata's group entered the school hall they realized something was up.

Everyone around them was holding pink and glittery invitations and babbling to each other excitedly. Soon Hinata and gang found the source of all the excitement. It turned out that Sakura, Ino and Temari's private Friday night party has just been extended to the whole school. Walking towards the three giggling and laughing girls who were conversing with the 3S's Hinata's stomach clenched with dread.

"Hey guys," Temari called out waving at the boys standing behind Hinata, Yukiko and Ten-ten.

"You are all invited to out Friday night party just as planned." Sakura smiled as she handed out cherry pink invitations to Gaara, Neji and Naruto.

"Oh and Hinata, you are going to have to prepare for the party, remember to buy the refreshments and some champagne, vodka and beer from the local liquor shop. Here take my fake ID, glue your photo over it. Also I want you to come shopping with us, you are going to have to carry all of our stuff. Give our house a good clean before the party or else you are going to be sorry. Oh I almost forgot, you have to clean up after the party. I don't want a speck of dust by Saturday morning." Ino smiled at Hinata as she rattled off her to do list.

"But today's Thursday, how am I suppose to do all that?" Asked Hinata.

Ino narrowed her eyes at Hinata's protest. "That's your problem." Ino replied. "Maybe skip school today."

"Oh, Ten-ten and Yukiko." Temari smiled happily as she spotted them two. Giving Sakura a tap on the back, she whipped out a loudspeaker from behind her back and shouted into it. "Ten-ten and Yukiko aren't invited."

Loud laughter burst out from around Hinata's group. Everyone was pointing, laughing and shouting. No one wanted to be the only ones left out or be the victim of Temari, Ino and Sakura's anger so they all laughed and teased Yukiko and Ten-ten.

"So this is your little spiteful revenge." Yukiko snorted.

"Like we care." Ten-ten finished off as she yawned noisily.

This made Sakura, Ino and Temari even more furious. They expected some sort of reaction from Ten-ten or Yukiko, at least they should blush or storm off. After all, been excluded should be a girl's worst nightmare.

They looked again. Still no reaction from those two. The laughter from the crowd gathering around the two girls quickly died off. Everyone was becoming a little creeped by the two girls lack of reaction. Smiling sweetly at Sakura, Ino and Temari, Ten-ten and Yukiko walked off still smiling. The crowd parted quickly to get out of their way. Slightly worried now, Gaara and Neji followed quickly behind. Once out of the crowd zone Yukiko turned to Ten-ten.

"Let me guess, we are going to crash that party right?" Yukiko asked cracking her knuckles noisily.

"Not only are we crashing, we are also going to kick those three bitch's ass and make them embarrassed beyond belief." Ten-ten replied examining her fingernails carefully.

"Preferably in front of the 3S's." Yukiko continued as she twisted a piece of hair around her fingers.

"Definitely." Replied Ten-ten thoughtfully.

"But first." Started Yukiko.

"We need a manicure." Ten-ten giggled.

"And a trip to the hairdressers." Yukiko finished.


	10. Chapter 10 Party!

**Author note:** Sorry but I don't have time to upload anymore chapters between December and January. SORRY :P

Hinata slumped against the wall and sank down onto the floor. She was exhausted. The shopping, cleaning, running around and preparations for the party has taken its toll, Hinata was paler than usual, her hair was wild as a bird's nest and she had dark bags under her eyes. Her clothes were rumpled and messy as she has been sleeping in them since she didn't even have time to go to bed but had to snatch an occasional catnap in the most awkward positions.

The party has just begun and the guests were gradually arriving, Hinata still had to change into her maid uniform and was expected to serve the guests with all the h'or devours she has prepared just that morning. Hinata groaned inwardly and choked back a sob. 'No self pity.' She reminded herself. 'Remember, you promised mum and dad to look after your sisters when they died'. Hinata's head slumped down onto her knees, weeping quietly Hinata cried herself to sleep.

"You know, I feel really bad." Naruto complained to Gaara and Neji as they walked towards Sakura and Ino's mansion.

"You did try to help Hinata with all her chores but it wasn't your fault that her sisters stopped you at the door and made her skip school so you couldn't see her." Gaara pointed out practically.

"Still… I could have, you know, snuck in and helped her or maybe cheer her up." Naruto protested weakly as he pictured Hinata slaving away under her sister's orders.

"Don't worry, you are going to see her this evening." Neji patted Naruto on the back comfortingly.

"I hope so." Naruto replied glumly as he continued to think of Hinata.

Gaara breathed in the clear night air with a feeling of relief, the balcony he stood on was secluded and quiet. He felt better away from the noise, the crowd and the heavy smell of perfume and alcohol mixed together. Looking back inside at the small blanket covered bundle he turned back and considered what to do next.

When Naruto, Neji and him got inside the door, they tried to avoid Sakura, Ino and Temari at all costs but it was incredibly difficult to avoid the three girls who zoomed around the room like sparkly flies. Gaara got separated from Naruto and Neji in the crowd so he decided to go upstairs where it seemed all dark and quiet. After turning through a couple of corridors Gaara almost tripped over Hinata who was still asleep. Taking off his jacket, Gaara covered Hinata to keep her warm and then he stepped to the balcony to take a breather.

'Should I get Naruto.' Gaara considered silently. 'He'll probably make a scene when he realized how badly Hinata has been treated. (Gaara noticed how terrible Hinata looked) He'll then beat himself up for not taking care of Hinata and probably sink into depression for the next few weeks.' No, Gaara decided, getting Naruto involved is not a smart idea. Just as Gaara decided to let Hinata sleep for a little longer a string of curses at the bottom of the balcony startled him. Craning his neck to peer down at the darkness below him Gaara couldn't see a thing.

"Shut up." A voice hissed at the bottom of the stairs.

"It wasn't you that knocked into the barbed wire fence." Another voice snapped back. The same voice again let out a fountain of swearwords that even impressed Gaara.

"Come on." The first voice whispered. "You can go first."

"Alright." The other voice replied crossly.

The tree that stood next to the balcony began shaking as movement came from several of the lower branches.

"Is this tree weaker than the last time we climbed it." The person climbing the tree inquired.

"No, you're just getting fatter." The other person replied. Crack. A branch broke off.

"Ow." The person at the bottom of the tree shouted.

"Sorry." The voice apologized smugly.

"Of course you're sorry." The voice at the bottom growled.

Gaara decided to move back into the shadows as he continued to observe the two figures climbing up the tree. Each carried a backpack and both figures were dressed completely in black. Suddenly, the first figure swung on a branch and leapt onto the balcony with a thud. Peering closer at the figure's face…

"Yukiko!" Gaara gasped. Suddenly he felt a cold hand at the back of his neck. Gaara could feel pressure on his neck and he drew in a shocked breath

"Oh, Gaara!" Yukiko looked equally shocked. Quickly dropping her hand from his neck she frowned crossly. "I could have knocked you out you know."

That drew a laugh from Gaara. "You? Knock me out?"

"Don't underestimate us." A voice behind Gaara purred menacingly.

"Ten-ten?" Gaara asked turning around.

"Ouch." Gaara complained as Yukiko smacked him on the head from behind.

"Too bad our entrance wasn't as unnoticeable as we planned." Ten-ten gave a look at Gaara. "I told you to be careful, you're too clumsy and noisy." Ten-ten shook her head at Yukiko.

"Shut up." Yukiko replied glaring.

Both girls turned around to walk into the corridor when they both noticed Hinata lying there at the same time. Before Gaara could even blink both girls were on their knees next to Hinata.

"She fell asleep right?" Ten-ten asked without turning around.

"Yeah." Gaara nodded.

"Her sisters worked her too hard this time." Yukiko patted Hinata gently.

"They'll have hell to pay." Ten-ten said quietly as she felt Hinata's forehead. "I don't think she's sick."

"That's good." Yukiko replied.

"That's your jacket right Gaara?" Yukiko asked as she turned around to face Gaara. "Thanks." Yukiko smiled at Gaara. "We don't know how many times she caught a cold sleeping without a blanket."

"Hinata shouldn't suffer like this." Ten-ten continued in her quiet voice.

"Relax." Yukiko laid a hand on Ten-ten's tense shoulders.

"We are going to do something about this tonight." Yukiko continued as she fixed a steady gaze on Ten-ten's face.

"Yeah, you're right." Ten-ten bounced to her feet.

Quickly shaking her long black hair out of its bun Ten-ten tossed an extra backpack she carried to Gaara.

"Take care of that." Ten-ten warned.

"We need a little preparation to crash this party." Yukiko called out to Gaara as she disappeared into the bathroom near the balcony.

Gaara stared as Ten-ten began rummaging into her own backpack, a dress, some makeup, a hair straightener and a few pieces of jewelry were stuffed into there.

"Uh, what exactly are you planning to do?" Gaara asked.

"You'll see." Replied Ten-ten as she plugged the hair straightener into a power socket and began straightening her long black hair.

Suddenly loud swearing came from the bathroom Yukiko just entered.

"What did you do to my dress?" Yukiko screamed from the bathroom. Ten-ten smirked as she replied. "Let's just call it, a make over."

"Make-over? That is not anything like my dress." Yukiko shouted furiously from behind the closed doors.

"And what did you DO to my shoes?" Yukiko's voice rose to a scream again.

"Just put them on and come out." Ten-ten called back rolling her eyes.

Loud bangs came from the bathroom as Yukiko seem to have destroyed something in anger. After a few more banging and cracking sounds, the door eventually swung open as Yukiko stomped out.

Gaara suffered from violent nosebleeds when he saw Yukiko dressed in a simple black backless gown that went down to the floor. Ten-ten smirked when he saw Gaara and nudged him not so quietly.

"Better not bleed on the floor hey?" Ten-ten laughed as she elbowed Gaara. Luckily, Yukiko didn't notice that exchange because she was too busy trying to stay upright in her stilettos. Collapsing into a heap on the floor Yukiko began swearing at Ten-ten using explicit language involving words like 'little bitch', 'you whore' etc. Ten-ten, was acting smart and chose to ignore her as she disappeared into the bathroom.

When Ten-ten appeared out of the bathroom Gaara began grimacing and laughing at the same time. (How does that work??)

"Um, you know Neji is probably going to die when he sees you in that." Gaara pointed out when he saw Ten-ten's dress.

"I know." Ten-ten replied laughingly. She was wearing a truly tiny dress which someone only as petite as Ten-ten could fit into it. It was strapless and black with a hot pink bodice down the front with the black parts laced together with black ribbons. The bottom of the dress was similar to a bubble skirt as it puffed out slightly and Ten-ten as always made her own adjustment by adding a pink lace ribbon at the waist just below the bodice with a giant bow at the back of the dress. Ten-ten was wearing thigh high red boots on her feet while a hair band made from black lace held her straightened hair away from her face. However, just to be contrary to the preppy and cute impression she was making, Ten-ten added a pair of black skull earrings and Gothic necklace.

"We'll have to wake up Hinata now." Ten-ten walked over to Hinata.

"You know, she won't want to do this." Yukiko replied.

"It's for her own good, she'll have to learn to stand up to those three bitches sooner or later." Ten-ten frowned back at Yukiko.

"You are the one who's going to have to convince her." Yukiko shook her head.

"I am not going to bother with convincing, she's just going to have to do it." Ten-ten grinned wickedly.

"Wake up, Hinata." Ten-ten called and began gently shaking Hinata's shoulder.

"OMG," Hinata woke up with a start. "I am sorry I overslept, I will hurry now, don't worry I will be there in a sec" Hinata blabbed on worriedly as she looked around worriedly and bolted upright.

"It's OK Hinata." Yukiko patted her shoulder comfortingly.

"It's us." Ten-ten smiled encouragingly.

"Oh," Hinata blinked. "You know you guys aren't suppose to be here, if my sisters find out…" Hinata started to wring her hands together worriedly.

"Don't worry we aren't scared of your sisters." Yukiko snorted loudly.

"We are here to help you to get rid of good, little Hinata and bring out your evil side." Ten-ten laughed manically while Hinata and Yukiko exchanged glances.

"Come on. You've got to cooperate." Ten-ten urged. Grabbing the third backpack from Gaara Ten-ten pulled out a dress from the bag and tossing it to Hinata, Ten-ten then shoved her inside the bathroom and locked the door from the outside with her hairpin.

"I'm not going to let you out until you get into that dress." Ten-ten shouted while Hinata banged on the door desperately. After ten minutes a resigned Hinata walked out of the bathroom in the dress Ten-ten tossed her.

"Naruto is going to drown in his own nosebleed when he sees you in that." Gaara pointed out once again to Hinata getting the impression he was going to see a lot of blood that evening.

"She knows." Replied Ten-ten giggling once again.

Hinata was wearing a dark blue dress with a mother-of-pearl sheen to it. It had a sky blue bow at the neck with a dark purple ribbon which looped across her neck while the rest of the dress hang down in shimmering folds from the lavender blue ribbon at just below her collarbone. Hinata looked as if she was going to fly away in that light shimmering dress that hang around her like a cloud. (Well, that's what Naruto's going to think when he sees her, he's always had an overactive imagination) Ten-ten and Yukiko began working together on her hair and makeup once she appeared out of the bathroom before Hinata even could blink and protest against the makeover.

After the record time of two minutes, Hinata's hair and makeup was done to perfection, her fringe was straightened but the rest of her hair was curled in ringlets. Her make up was subtle yet effective; Ten-ten used a light pink blush and a slightly darker pink lipstick that gave Hinata a cherry blossom complexion enough to rival Sakura's. Her mascara was heavy to bring out her long curling eyelashes but her eyeliner was darker to avoid the heavy eyes clashing with her lighter and more innocent complexion. A light brown dusting of eye shadow matched the color of her eyes which brought them out. No eyebrow pencil was needed on Hinata as her eyebrows were already arched naturally to perfection.

Handing Hinata her silver stilettos Ten-ten and Yukiko pushed Hinata to the staircase so that the corridor just hid them from view.

"Go Hinata." Yukiko whispered.

"Show them what you're made of." Ten-ten cheered.

Before Hinata could even protest a shove in the back from Ten-ten sent her stumbling out to the landing before the set of marble stairs…


	11. Chapter 11 Eww romance

Hinata, being nervous and sleepy stumbled and tottered on her stilettos. While trying to regain her balance Hinata caught a glimpse of the sea of faces below her and fell forward…

"Crap," Yukiko shouted. "She's gonna fall down the stairs."

Yukiko turned to Ten-ten accusingly. "Why did you shove her? It's all your fault now that our plan is stuffed."

At this moment Hinata was at the edge of the first stair and falling forward, she closed her eyes as she felt herself plunge into space. Something gently stopped her fall as Hinata felt strong arm steadying her, she cautiously opened her eyes and found herself staring into a pair of beautiful sea blue eyes. **NOT…**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **If this fanfiction is going to have any credibility Hinata can not possibly be caught by Naruto who just _happens_ to be standing near the stairs, who also just _happens _to run fast enough to catch her. In reality Hinata is probably going to fall down the stairs and break her neck, thanks to Ten-ten, but then there would be no main character, therefore this wouldn't be called Hinata Cinderella… so what happens is this…

Hinata wobbled perilously close to the edge of the stairs for a few heartbeats before stumbling forward to fall in a heap halfway down the stairs. One of her stilettos have fallen off and her left ankle was purple and slowly swelling. Hinata looked down to avoid having to see the shocked faces of the guests. Tears swelled up in her eyes and overflowed as she felt her cheeks heat up and her ankle throbbing. All the miserable feelings, self pity and depressing thoughts welled up into her head as Hinata sobbed her heart out in front of strangers at the bottom of the stairs. Hinata could feel her mascara running down her cheeks and her foundation melting away in a flood of tears. Suddenly, a blurry handkerchief appeared in her vision. Blinking away the tears, Hinata looked up to see Naruto's worried face as he held out his orange handkerchief to her.

"Are you OK?" Naruto asked handing Hinata the handkerchief. "You took a pretty bad fall there."

"That's why I'm crying." Hinata tooked the handkerchief and blew her nose into it. "I feel like an idiot making a fool of myself in front of so many people… and especially in front of you." Hinata wailed loudly sobbing harder than ever.

"It's OK." Naruto patted Hinata's shoulder and settled himself next to her on the stairs. "I make a fool of myself a lot but I get along life just fine."

"Bu…but…I also… dis…disappoint…disappointed… Ten-ten … an … and … Yu … Yukiko…" This comment caused Hinata to have a fresh outbreak of tears.

Both Hinata and Naruto turned to look up the stairs waiting for Yukiko and Ten-ten's reaction. Suddenly both girls started giggling, (Some friends they are giggling after Hinata almost broke her ankle *tut tut*) at that moment Yukiko who also needs lessons in stiletto wearing started wobbling backwards and forwards. Ten-ten who saw the alarmed expression on Yukiko's face laughed even harder and 'accidentally' bumped into Yukiko which sent her down the stairs.

With a flood of obscene language Yukiko tumbled to a stop on the stairs next to Hinata. Being tougher, Yukiko stood up with both ankles uninjured and started swearing at Ten-ten who was giggling so hard that she had to hang onto the railings to stay upright. Suddenly Hinata's eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Gaara," Hinata shouted at the rather confused Gaara standing next to Ten-ten. "Shove Ten-ten down the stairs."

Gaara looked worriedly at Ten-ten who was now having laughing spasms on the floor before looking at Hinata again.

"Come on Gaara." Hinata shouted. "If you do it Yukiko's going to owe you a kiss." Hinata laughed as she grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled herself up.

This comment made Gaara laugh and within moments Ten-ten was sprawled on the stairs next to Yukiko.

Ten-ten rubbed her head angrily as she tried to rearrange her disarrayed hair, seeing the smug expression on Gaara's face she turned up to him and shouted.

"F-U." Before giving him a one fingered salute with both hands.

This caused the silent crowd at the bottom of the stairs to explode in laughter as people spilt drinks and leaned on each other during their laughing fit. The party was completely messed up, expensive dresses were covered with drink stains, suits were spoiled and some very clever person took the time to knick expensive jewellry. Everyone was leaning on each other with a few individuals sprawled on the floor looking like they are having an epileptic fit. It looked like the orgy scene from the movie/book 'Perfume: The Story of a Murderer' (Super awesome book + movie) except everyone had their clothes on and no one was having sex… yet.

The only three person in the crowd who were not happy were Ino, Sakura and Temari… (Surprise, surprise) Violently pushing their way through the crowd of guests they had their murderous intents clearly written on their faces. Seeing the three girls, Ten-ten immediately stopped laughing and dragged Yukiko up as she pulled them both into an upright position.

"Three bitches within range of fire." Ten-ten spoke into an invisible phone.

"Don't worry," Yukiko called over her shoulder as she already began to walk down the stairs cracking her knuckles noisily. "You and Hinata have fun, I'll take care of those three."

Ino, Sakura and Temari finally found themselves grouped together at the bottom of the stairs after what seemed like forever wading through a massive crowd of people.

"What do you want to do to Hinata and her little friends?" Asked Ino giving a grimace that was suppose to be a smile.

"Let's bash them up and throw them out." Temari suggested taking a hammer out of her pink purse. (She probably keeps a hammer in their just for these type of situations)

"No," Sakura grinned evilly. "Let's bash them up and lock them in the broom cupboard." (Yes, rich people like her have broom cupboards.)

Suddenly an icy hand gripped the back of Sakura's neck in a strangling hold. An evil chuckle froze the blood in Sakura's body.

"So, get bashed up and then be locked in the broom cupboard, right?" Yukiko smiled sweetly at Ino and Temari who were still staring in shock.

"Please to be of service." Yukiko gave a mocking bow before Sakura, Ino and Temari fainted.

Hinata stood on tiptoes trying to see what was happening to her sisters and their friend, even through Hinata didn't like them (Understatement) she still didn't want Yukiko charged for murder.

"It's OK." Ten-ten murmured into Hinata's ear. "I will make sure Yukiko doesn't go overboard while you go and have fun with Naruto OK?"

Hinata gave a grateful smile to Ten-ten before heading down the stairs with Naruto into the party. Ten-ten made sure that Hinata couldn't see her anymore before running down the stairs straight into Neji's arms. Neji was incidentally, still gaping like a stuffed goldfish at the mere presence of Ten-ten and when he felt her in his arms it was all he could to not faint. (Yeah, right, Ten-ten, you are so going to check up on Yukiko when there is a good looking boy who absolutely adores you at the bottom of the stairs)

Suddenly, Ten-ten slapped him in the face. Neji felt too shocked to even register the pain, he felt as if his life was over, Ten-ten just slapped him, she mustn't like him then, he was going to throw himself off a cliff, shatter into a million pieces, kill himself seven times over…

"That was for liking me and not telling me." Ten-ten smiled up at him sweetly.

"And this." Ten-ten stood up on her tip toes as she bought Neji's face down to inches above hers. "Was for not fainting when you saw me."

Ten-ten kissed Neji on the lips quickly before stepping back and peeping at him from under her eyelashes. Neji stood there like a man struck blind (Well, just a guy who got shot through the heart by Cupid) swaying on his feet. Neji blinked down at he petite girl in front of him. With a sudden movement, he grabbed Ten-ten by the waist dipped her down and kissed her…

Hinata stood next to Naruto in the garden, trying not to feel nervous. (Impossible) She tried to concentrate on the beautiful candles, the trickling pond, the delicate camellias… anything but the adorable boy standing next to her. Suddenly, Naruto cleared his throat nervously making Hinata jump.

"You know Hinata…" Naruto trailed off shyly.

'OMG,' Hinata thought nervously. 'Please don't say you hate me, or love me, or anything like that which is going to make me faint'

"I haven't really known you for very long, but there was something I wanted to do the whole time."

Hinata was so nervous and worried imagining what Naruto was going to say she didn't even notice when he leaned closer to her. She closed her eyes tightly repeating the words 'please don't faint, please don't faint' in her head as she stood there as still as a rock. When she felt soft lips on hers Hinata sagged but luckily she was hanging on tightly to Naruto's neck. 'Thank God, I didn't faint' Hinata thought as she kissed Naruto back…

Yukiko was dipping her sore feet into Hinata's pool when she felt someone behind her. Next thing she knew, a pair of tanned arms were snaking around her neck gently, unfortunately, the Yukiko's natural reaction was to twist under and throw the offending weight around her neck into the pool. Wiping the water from her face, Yukiko looked into the pool to see who she tossed in, when she saw a dark lump at the bottom of the pool unmoving she swore loudly before jumping in not really caring that she was ruining her only party dress. Diving down to the bottom Yukiko tried to feel along the bottom of the pool to bring the body to the surface, after a few seconds when nothing met her hands she started to panic. Yukiko pushed herself to the surface to breath when the same arms wrapped around her again, this time a lot tighter.

"You could have killed me there." A voice breathed by her ear.

Yukiko relaxed. "Thank God." She replied. "It's only you Gaara, if I killed someone else I would have been a little worried."

"Hey," Gaara complained jokingly. "For that insulting comment I demand another kiss." Yukiko blushed before trying to move away from Gaara's arms. Gaara quickly turned her around before kissing her.

"See," Gaara whispered after a few heart stopping seconds. "It isn't so bad." Gaara moved to kiss Yukiko again…

**P.S. IT'S NOT FINISHED YET, THERE'S STILL ONE MORE CHAPTER**


	12. Chapter 12 Haha

**Author's note: **I had so much fun writing this chapter I decided to publish it with the 11th chapter at the same time. Hope you like it too.

Next day at school…

"Sakura why on earth on you crying." Kurenai sensei asked as she handed the 20th tissue to Sakura.

"If you forgot to do the assignment I set, you only have to say so." Kurenai sensei patted the hic-cupping Sakura on the back.

"It's not because of the stupid assignment that I'm crying." Sakura wailed loudly. "Have you noticed that almost everyone in the class is missing you stupid old cow?"

"I beg your pardon." Kurenai sensei frowned angrily as she stood up. "I have noticed but why on earth are you so upset?"

"Yesterday, my friends and I held a party." Sakura sobbed into her tissue. "Hinata's stupid friend bashed us up and locked us in the broom cupboard."

"Oh my." Kurenai sensei patted Sakura on the back sarcastically, personally, she thought Sakura and her friends deserved it.

"After a few seconds, the door opened again and Yukiko tossed Sai, Shikamaru and Sasuke into the broom cupboard as well." Sakura continued to wail.

"Then…" Sakura burst into fresh tears and slumped onto Kurenai's desk and continued to cry for 10 minutes without stopping.

Finally Kurenai could not stand watching all the snot and tears piling up on her immaculate desk and shouted. "WHAT HAPPENED?"

"Then, both Shikamaru and Sai confessed their feelings for Temari and Ino. They began making out in the cupboard." Sakura began banging her own head against the desk while speaking.

"Be careful." Kurenai cried. "You're damaging my desk."

"So I thought, Sasuke is going to confess his true feelings for me soon. So I snuggled up against him and…"

"No need to go into the details Sakura." Kurenai interrupted briskly.

"But then…" Sakura broke off again and threw herself onto the floor banging her fists against the wall.

"Sa…Sasuke, told me that he was…gay." Sakura started cutting herself with a penknife while crying at the same time.

"Ms Haruno, you are bleeding on the floor, please stop." Kurenai grabbed some tissues to mop up the mess.

"So this morning all my friends and stupid Hinata, Yukiko and Ten-ten and their stupid boyfriends are out on dates right now." Sakura began tearing her own hair out.

"And worst of all…" Sakura continued before Kurenai could interrupt. "Sasuke told me that he really loved Rock Lee and…and…"

"And what?" Kurenai leaned forward for this piece of juicy gossip.

"THEY ARE MAKING OUT IN MY ROOM."

**The End**

**Author's note: **Hi everyone... changing my fanfiction name to HappyHyperE very soon... new story coming up!!!!!!


End file.
